


100 Days of Sterek

by DeadGodBless



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, M/M, but I'm just going wherever this shit takes me, hopefully smutty at times, this shit's going to be fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGodBless/pseuds/DeadGodBless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Sterek drabble every day using themes from the 100 themes challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Mate Angie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Mate+Angie).



Stiles met Derek when they were still kids. He was always gangly limbs and awkward rambling sentences and as much as it shames him to admit it, it led to him getting his ass handed to him on several occasions. He didn’t know how to shut up when he was pushing things too far, and his peers were far less forgiving back then. Even more so after his mom died, and he stopped caring about everything. His words got sharper, his filter completely gone. 

His back hit the wall with a muted thud and he slumped to the floor, coughing in pain. He’s gone way too far this time, and he knows it. He has a feeling the day will end with Scott taking him home to his mom to be patched up. Mrs. McCall will no doubt fuss over him in a million ways he doesn’t want her to, because nobody can take the place of his mom and he’s so sick of everyone trying. It’s exhausting. The three boys are leering at him and cracking their knuckles and yeah, this is going to be bad.

But suddenly it isn’t. There’s Derek Hale and he’s snarling at the other boys and telling them to bug off. He sits beside Stiles and he doesn’t say he’s sorry. He doesn’t say a word. Stiles has never been so grateful in his life.

The fire happens a week later. Sixteen year old Stiles wishes he had said something all those years ago, but Derek was gone before he had the chance.


	2. Love

It’s not something they say, or even begin to address. Their relationship is turbulent and crazy and it really just doesn’t make sense, and it’s just better left that way. Stiles knows that the moment they start trying to define it and make something reasonable of it it’ll all fall apart, and that’s really the last thing he wants. So despite the words that want to spill from him in a waterfall of emotions, he keeps his mouth shut. 

For Derek it’s different; not so much a conscious decision not to say the things he wants to. Rather it’s the inability to make it come out right that keeps him quiet. He knows he’s bad at this whole thing, and trying to force the words out will only make things worse. He feels it, and that’s what important at the end of the day, right?

They don’t say it. Not once. But whether they’re tangled in bed or running for their lives or even just sitting across the room from one another they feel it, and they know their other half does too. It’s written all over their faces, and that’s enough.


	3. Light

Derek knows he isn’t good at this. After the fire and Laura he convinced himself he never wanted to feel again; buried everything as deep within him as he could. It had worked for a while; been so much easier to just lock everything away and concentrate on getting through the day. Things never got better, but he learned how to manage them without breaking apart. He was shrouded in darkness but at least he could still see. He thought that was all he needed.

Stiles changed all that, and Derek would be lying if he said it wasn’t for the better. At first it had been terrifying; some loud-mouthed boy barging in and unraveling everything he’d worked so hard to accomplish. Little by little Stiles wormed his way in and stripped away Derek’s defenses, replacing them with barely hidden smiles and choked laughter. He wanted to resent it, wanted to hate every moment of it, but for as much as Stiles was stripping him apart he tenderly put him back together.

Stiles pulled him out of the darkness and gave him the strength to press forward, the patience to train his betas, and more than anything he was the light that kept him from losing his way. When it comes down to it, that’s really all he needs.


End file.
